Suicide Survivor
by inuandkagsbeliver
Summary: Bella tries to committ suicide but edward stops her now she is living with them but something happens and bella gets changed and now edward has to get bella to remember him before it get's to late   R&R plz u will lik
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Edward" I whispered as I slide the blade across my skin _Edward I love you _as the blade drew blood I knew he would come but the thing is. The one I wanted to come didn't but it was Jacob " Bella what are you doing stop that" but when he said that I drew it across again and then again but not hard a enough to kill myself but just bleed " Jake leave please he is coming I know he will come he still loves me" _ please let it be true _ " bells let me fix your arm then I will leave and I will not tell Charlie ok" when he said that I dropped the knife and then ran into his arms. " Ok Jake but please don't tell anyone" he just nodded his head and then pulled me into the bathroom to clean the cuts.

The sun came out but that did not last long the sun was soon covered in clouds "Another depressing day"

I heard a sound behind me I spun around to see Edward looking at me. Fury clouded his eyes. "Bella Jacob told me what you did why Bella why" How could he ever understand the way I felt he was my world and then I see him making out with Jessica . I looked down and saw the knife still there so I slowly bent down and picked it up. " Bella don't you even thi-" I cut him off by driving the knife into my leg I know now he would listen. " Bella!" screamed as he leaped to catch me. My eyes would not stay open to see his face "Edward I'm sor-" he cut me off by kissing me long and hard but this just suited me just fine if I were not dieing but still I was the one who did the stabbing. " Bella hold on I have to change you now if you still want me to". Like he had to ask. " yes I still want I still want you I still love you." The teeth came next.

Yeah Yeah I know cliffy but it will get better trust me but I need at least 2 reviews for the next chapter sorry☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ you love me anyways


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Doors Fly

Tears welled in my eyes as the phone went dead. He couldn't just do that call and then leave me again. He can't. "What's wrong Bells?" Jacob asked when in came back inside and saw me crying. "I need to go see Alice," I said trying to hide my tears from him, I didn't like people watching me cry, "can you give me a ride?" I said hoping he would agree. "Bella I would drive you to the depths of hell but the treaty will not let me if I could I would trust me but I can't but I can ask Quill" just the thought of Quill in the same car as me made me sick. "ok oh and Jacob" he turned to look at me and I crashed my lips on his just for a one little second then he fell down and pasted out cold. " I will never do that again" I said to my self. Then set off to the airport were I would take a plain to Denali Alaska.

In Alaska

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed and ran up to hug me, nearly knocking me over no wait soon I felt the ground hit my back she did knocked me over. "Hi to you too Alice!!" I tried to scream with the same amount of excitement as her, but I didn't succeed. "Jasper come look it's Bella" even though he was standing there helping me up "I can see that Alice so Bella what brings you here oh and I never got the chance to say sorry for what I did and sorry for my asshole of a brother"

I had to laugh at that but it did hurt to even think about him at the moment. "Actually do you know where … well do …" I could barely finish " do you know where Emmett and no just Emmett lives" after saying the name I had to pop in a anti-depressant pill they looked at me weirdly " yes he lives in well he never left Forks he said that no one could make him leave you unprotected he said that he could never leave his little sis" well at least some one stayed " well thanks anyways"_ NOW WHY DID I SPEND 300 BUCKS JUST TO GO HOME. MAN I FEEL STUPID WHY DIDN'T I CHECK THERE FIRST!_ "uh Bella are you ok?" Jasper said pulling me from my rant. I forgot he could feel my feelings " you don't feel very happy are you yelling at your self again"

"darn you caught me" they just laughed at me then fell and laughed some more

" well bye you nut cases I mean evilly nice vampires"♥♥

"bye bells I mean Bella"

On the plain ride home, from Alaska which was a total waste of time

I walked up to Emmett's house but he beat me to the door and tackled me into a hug.

"Emmett… can't… breath … get …off … right …now" when I got finished talking I kneed him in the groin. But it didn't seem to affect him very much, and he just laughed, and then he got up. "ok Emmett do wanna help me make Edwards life a living hell" As soon as I got finished he got a really big and evil smile "sssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee" I had to laugh by the way he drug out the word.. Then in no time I was on his back and at Edwards house. I was about to knock but Emmett pushed my hand away from the door knob. He had a weird look on his face then I understood what he was going to do. He raised his and kicked in the his front door. All of the sudden I hear a muhahaaahahahhahahaha sound coming from Emmett. Then I realized the door spun off it's hinges and spun into the house and hit Edward in the head (AN:cuz he deserves it muhahaha! LUV HEATHER) I bucked over laughing so hard I past out. I woke up to the sound of yelling and swearing (mostly Edward) " would you shut the hell up my head really hurts"

"sorry Bella" they both said at the same time.

The door hitting Edward in his pov

I was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at a candle because it reminds me of my precious Bella. When all of a sudden I heard a Muhahaaahahahhahahaha and then a boom as a DOOR hit me in the head thus causing me to fall forward and burn myself on the candle. OWW fire is painful and mean now. The Muhahahahahahahhahahaha came out of Emmett and Bella was right beside him laughing and then pasted out cold Great just great now I have to talk to her.

_Muhahahahahahahahahahahahah we did it we are eeeeevvvviiiiillll heather has gone insane from this so don't hate us thanx_

Hi its insane Heather I loved writing this it was soooooooooooooooooo fun Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I love you all and I promise I will be nice to Edward for now unless I cant resist bye y'all I run away like a madman

To give Edward a hug and kiss it all better click the nice button plz

Ed: you to are weird

Bells: yeah you are

Emmett : I GOT TO KICK DOWN A DOOR CAN I KICK DOWN MORE

Inuandkagsbeliver : ♥♥♥☺☻ soooooooooo what and yes you can kick more doors down WAIT NOT MINE hears a loud bang DAMMIT EMMETT THAT WAS MY BEDROOM DOOR GOD DAMMITSTAKS OFF TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EMMETT

Twilightbaby24 : EMMETT STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!!! Yes I know I'm physo but people love me for it and I made the muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Inuandkagsbeliver : just R&R you will be safer that way and we will not send Emmett to kick down you doorthanx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched him leave not knowing what to do I just French kissed him and then he leaves. I heard a knock on my window it was Edward. " What do you want Edward?" I was still sitting on the floor. I just couldn't move until I understood why he left. "Bella I am so sorry I was about to lose con-" he couldn't finish what he had to say all he did was lift me up off the ground and set me on his lap. " Bella I am so sorry I left I will never do that again I need the smell of you and your warmth." I looked at him. He looked as if he could cry right now in front of me but he was holding it back. I got up and walked over to the window. There were stars, a rare thing for Forks. I heard him get up off my bed and walk up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his cool breath on my neck. It was one in the morning, so I didn't have to worry about Charlie coming up the stairs he was already in bed. I looked out over the familiar landscape and into the woods, where I knew Jacob was just making sure I was safe, from any other vampires that were after me. In the three years I'd known Edward I had en countered enemies. A breeze swept thought the yard and into my window, I shivered and turned away from the wind into Edward's chest.

He up his finger underneath my chin and lifted it so i would look into his eyes. His eyes were like liquid gold, and completely mesmerizing All the anger I had felt towards him melted into a pile of goo. He kissed me, his lips soft and cool against mine. The coldness of his lips made me gasp and he took that to his advantage and drove his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced in a sexy way that is not what he would have done before. It ended soon after the alarm said 1:04 that meant I had to breath. When his lips were free he whispered my name. "Edward I still love you no matted what" I looked at his face to see if he would say the same "Bella you are and always will be my one and only love" with that I sealed it with a kiss. I turned to look out the window and my wrist scraped against the window pane letting the blood escape. I looked at Edward and his eyes were pitch black. The last thing I remember is him jumping at me.

Sorry but I have to quite there kill me later so I need at least 4 reviews please give me that then I will give you the crowbar/baseball bat/Alice/Bella/piñata/Edward getting hurt a lot. ♥ you love me anyway


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up not knowing what happened or where I was but I felt like I was sleeping for a long time.

"How long was I out for." I said absent mindedly. I felt someone there I could feel the love coming off the person . That had to have been my power I could feel other peoples feelings. " You have been out for at least 72 hours how are you feeling." Edward came out of no where. He took my hand and put it to his face for that moment I felt no change in temperature. That meant that I was like him I was a vampire cool this is so good. "Bella aren't you mad at me at all." His question hurt my heart . " no never I could never be mad at you even now I can't sorry to disappoint you ." at that he laughed at me. " That is not a disappointment I really am glad that you don't hate me but-" he hesitated " but I would like to do something if you don't mind" He leaned closer and I tilted my head up to look at him. " BELLA!! YOU ARE A WAKE" said a very rude Alice. Edward gave her a very evil look " Alice you kind of interrupted something"

"opps sorry guys well come down stairs when you are done" Edward looked after her when she left. At that moment I noticed I was not on his couch I was in a big bed " Edward what with the bed"

He gave me a very sexy look " you'll see"

(A/N use your imagination on what happened next this is only t)

Edward and I went down stair s the first thing I noticed was I could sense a storm coming which meant baseball. Alice came up to me and before she said anything I said " yes we will play base ball" she looked amazed and I felt confusion coming from Carlisle " Carlisle I can sense the storm and I could read Alice's mind and I can feel what other people feel."

"Emmett keep your seductive feeling to your self" Jasper and I both said we just stared at each other. "Now that was weird so if we are going lets go already." Edward looked at me out the corner of his eyes. I could feel the love he had for me it made me want to throw my arms around him and never let go but I knew that it had to end soon.

_I am trying to write longer chapter but I am having sort of a writers blockso if you have any ideas review and tell me what to write next . ♥♥♥ _

_thank you Rachel you help a lot with all of your reviews so I just want to say thank you. You really helped a lot._


	5. an

Author's note

I need help with this I was thinking that I would have it be a dream in stead of her being a vampire I would make it all be a dream so tell me what to do please.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own eddie or anyone else just belladonna

chapter 6

Edward and I arrived at the field a hour later than we were supposed to be. "Alright Bella you are on my team" Alice yelled proudly " we are up first" she ran to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dugout "Bella you are up first." I stepped up to the plate the first pitch was a slow one I let it go through and it turned out to be out side. "ball one" Carlisle called from behind me. The next one was right to me but when I swung the bat it flew out of my hand and nailed Emmett in the head he fell immediately. Every one was laughing but rose she looked pissed. " It's ok Bella I am fine" Emmett got up and calmed Rose

" try again sweetie" Edward gave me a reproving look. I got back up to the plate and the next pitch was right over the plate it was a sure left fielder bout to the fence probably if I hit I hard enough. I swung with all of my force and again the bat flew out of my hand but this time it hit Edward in the down stairs area. He dropped to the floor almost in tears. "opps I am sooooo sorry Eddie" that did it he was up chasing me through the woods. "Bella I am sooooo goin to get you now" he lunged forward and tackled me we were in front of his house . " I warned you not to call me that now you must face the consequences." he flung me over his shoulder and carried me to the car and drove to some where I didn't know where. We went to the air port and got on a plain to Hawaii then took a boat to an island it the middle of the ocean. There was a beautiful hut in the middle of the beach. "Where are we Edward" he looked at me but said nothing. He took me to the hut and then gave me a bag. "Change." Then he left I looked into the bag and saw a very skimpy bikini. 'Alice' I thought. I looked into the mirror I noticed I looked so pale. I though t about me as I was human the warmth of my skin to Edward. I looked back at the mirror and I looked human I touched my skin. I was warm to the touch. I walked out of the hut to where Edward told me to meet him. I found out I had to powers stealing others powers and to transform into a human again. " Bella this is impossible" he kept his distance. I looked down and saw I was in the bikini and a lot of my skin was showing I mean a lot. Edward never saw me like this I could sense his lust for my body. " Edward this is for you since you miss me being human so here is something you never got to see" I pulled the top of the bikini string to untie it. I let it fall to the ground (a/n the bikini pic is in my profile) Edward just stared at my breasts like he was mesmerizing them inch by inch. In two strides he had me is his arms kissing me like he used to but this time there were no restrictions. (A/N you can guess what happened next)

The next morning we sat at the beach when we heard some woman say "hey Edward"

_What will happen? Will it ruin Bella and Edwards relationship? Will Edward know them? Find out in the next chapter coming soon as soon as I get 12 reviews thaxx _

_please don't hurt me for not updating sooner_


	7. rewrite of chapter two

Chapter two

I felt as if I was being violently shook . "Bella wake up you're scaring me please wake up:" I wrenched back my eye lids to see Edward staring at me as if I were crazy. "Edward what - how did you - when - what are you -." for as many times I stuttered he covered my mouth. "Bella I came back to check on you what happened you were screaming my name and telling me no you don't want to die yet" his face twisted in agony. "Bella what were you dreaming about please tell me." I looked into his hypnotizing topaz eyes how could I tell him about it and the thing is it was all memories well all but him coming back. " Edward I have something to show you." I pulled back my sleeve to show the fresh wounds. He stared it shock. He looked at me I could tell that his eyes held nothing but anger ,worry, and another emotion that I have not seen in almost two years. " Bella what is this? who did this to you ?" I could not look at him as I whispered the answer. " I did." The look he gave me was heart shattering he pulled me into a hug and I know that if he could cry he would be right now. " Bella why do you keep trying to take yourself away from me? Why! Don't you love me anymore." The words he said did not make sense was he not ht who left in the first place. "Edward you know I love you still but you left me and I wanted you back and it was the only way I could think of I'm sorry." I pushed him back ashamed of myself I was so upset I could not look at him anymore. "Bella please look at me I need to see your face please" I turned to quickly and I lost a lot of blood today so I was already dizzy so I fell off my bed. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came instead I fell onto I hard cold chest. "Edward I ow-" before I finished his lips came crashing on mine it was not so careful as the others were but it was different than before this time he slide his tongue a crossed my bottom lip it made me shiver but I gave him access to my mouth. Our tongues danced together for what seemed like forever but soon he pushed me away and jumped back out the window without another word.

_Please don't kill me I need at least 3 more reviews but hurry the next chapter has Alice, Bella , a stun gun, a bat, a crowbar, and last but not least a piñata trust me it will be really good. THANX ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ for every thing _


	8. authors note

a/n: sorry but this is not a new chapter but I have decided to make the whole story a vision that Alice had but the question is will Edward even try to save Bella because I am going to bring in a new character. Her name is Alyssa and she is Edward best friend back from when he was human but i need to know my adoring fans if you want this cause if not then i got chapter 8 ready so just tell me if you like the new idea


	9. Chapter 8 the curse

Chapter 8

"Hey Edward" we turned to see Alice standing there. She looked disturbed by something. Edward got up and walked toward her. As he got

closer she would back away. All of the sudden she jumped toward me " Bella please tell me you and Edward didn't have -" she cut her self off

and realized we did do what she thought we did. " she turned around and started to dry sob. "Do you both have any idea what this means

If Bella doesn't get out of here now she is going to lose all of her memory of every thing that has happened all her life." Edward gave her a

worrying look.

" do you mean even me" he squeezed my hand. " Alice why would Bella lose her memory" Alice took out a folded piece of paper out of her

back pocket.

_The Curse _

_Long long ago there was a young vampire how fell in love with a very beautiful woman. The vampire agreed to make his love a vampire but _

_the young vampire was to be wed to another. The other female vampire put a spell on her love so if he would ever mate with his so called _

_true love she would forget him and everything they ever did together and soon she would forget her whole life. Only 99.9 percent of the _

_time would the women find there love because of where their heart would led them to each other. Only one case did they not come together. _

_The woman was Emily mason she remarried to another and said that young Edward was his fathers. _

" you see you have to get her out of here then Edward you have to leave" Alice looked at us then her face went blank.

_**I know it is short but that is the best I could do tell me if you like it and if **_

_**you don't just be nice so please press the magic **_

_**button **__**J**__** ♥♥♥love you all **_


End file.
